Richard Kauri
Richard Kauri (ジェイク, Jeiku) is a major rival of Silus in Pokémon — Light & Dark, and is based on the user's incarnation of the rival character from the Pokémon games. His physical appearance makes him a doppelganger of . Overview Character Richard is the only son of Professor Kauri, and was originally from Eden Town. Like Silus, Richard had a rather long delay on starting his Pokémon journey, due to constantly helping his mother with her research. Richard left on his Pokémon journey the same day as Silus, having received a Pokémon, specifically a Totodile, from Professor Changi — allowing his mother to move to Saponaria City to continue her research. Like Silus, Richard also wishes to participated in the Hora League and become its Champion, along with having the side dream of becoming a Gym Leader. Unlike Silus, he does not travel in a group, preferring instead to travel alone. Like Silus and Jason Reid, Richard is a Pokédex holder, earning the title "The Battler" from Professor Changi, due to his incredible battling talents. Personality Richard is often seen as the polar opposite of Silus, being rash, blunt, and arrogant — likely a trait inherited from his rather harsh mother. Though he considers his Pokémon his partners, he is not as loving towards them as Silus is. He enjoys to battle, so much so, that he will challenge any battle facilities nearby. Equipment * : Richard possesses an updated Pokédex with information up-to-date with the newly discovered Pokémon. He is noted for the fact that he doesn't use his Pokédex often, if at all, unlike other noted Pokédex holders. Pokémon On hand and, by its debut, it had fully evolved into a Feraligatr. As his starter Pokémon, Feraligatr is Richard's main Pokémon and strongest in terms of battle skills. }} , caught on Route 13. Little is known about it. Its moves are also unknown. }} . It is unknown where he captured this Gogoat, given that Kalos-native Pokémon are extraordinarily rare in the Hora region. He mainly uses it as a form of transport. Little else is known about it. Its moves are also unknown. }} Badges Obtained * Three unknown badges (Absol-ute Victory!) In the games In Pokémon Red, Green, and Blue, Pokémon Yellow, and Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen, Blue is the player's rival: he will meet up with the player as he or she journeys across the Kanto region, challenging him or her every once in a while to test their skills. Like the player, he receives a starter Pokémon from Professor Oak, his grandfather: the one he chooses will be of the type which weakens the type of the player's choice. In Yellow, he will take the Eevee Oak had intended for the player. Eventually, Blue becomes the Champion at Indigo Plateau, though he is defeated by the player before Professor Oak arrives to congratulate him. Frustrated, he journeys to the Sevii Islands at Professor Oak's request, obtaining new Pokémon to use in his matches against the player at the Indigo Plateau (as all in-game Champions return to their position on the player's return to their hometown). Trivia * In true rival fashion, Richard chose a starter Pokémon that has a type advantage over Silus' own starter. * Similar to Blue, he is the son of a local professor. * Richard can be seen as a mirror to Amelia, being the more crass rival in Silus' fold. * Richard is the first member of the main cast, as well as to have appeared in Advance Frontier, to own a Pokémon from the region. This was done to commemorate the launch of Pokémon X and Y the following day. Appearances Category:Main Characters Category:Advance Frontier Category:Trainers Category:Light & Dark